Grading of different objects according to their size, shape, color and surface properties is a very important criterion for evaluating quality of any object of interest. For an instance, if we consider tree nut which is an expensive agricultural product and the prices depend on its quality. Such expensive agricultural products, not limited to tree nuts, are an important commercial commodity that plays a major role in earning foreign currency among export commodities. To ascertain the quality, it becomes indispensable to grade such objects to meet grading standards in quick, easy and accurate manner for accurate grading as well as to save time for performing fine grading operations.
With the advent of modern technologies, consistent efforts are being made to improve an existing grading machines for grading different types of objects in a time efficient and effective manner. In order to improve the existing grading machines, various technologies have been introduced as described herein below in a few patent documents:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,956,644 titled “Systems and methods for a wafer inspection system using multiple angles and multiple wavelength illumination” discloses an optical surface inspection using a light collection optics for inspecting semiconductor wafers, mask substrates, and other similar articles. PCT Publication No. WO 1997012226 titled “Improved system for surface inspection” discloses an apparatus and a method for detecting anomalies of surfaces by providing a scanning means which causes the surface to move so that the beam scans the surface along a spiral path. Indian Application No. 1044/MUM/2002 describes relates to a takeout mechanism for gripping a bottle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,419 proposes a combined blow head and takeout mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,183 discloses a dual take out mechanism which functions to alternately remove bottles from the blow station placing half on one output conveyor and the other half on a second output conveyor. According to PCT Publication No. WO2004074107A1 titled “Pick and place assembly for continuously packaging articles”, one aspect of the invention provides a pick and place assembly for continuously transferring product from a supply and loading said product into packaging receptacles. According to EP Patent No. 1300609B1 titled “Cam apparatus and pick and place apparatus utilizing the same”, the invention relates to a cam mechanism having a simple cam curve, as well as a pick and place apparatus using the cam apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,305 titled “Processes and apparatus for the automatic inspection and segregation of articles” relates to the inspection of objects for defects using camera means which discloses an apparatus for electronically inspecting elongated bobbins of yarn comprising image converter means for electronically scanning optically a bobbin of yarn and providing video output signals representing the results of the scan. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,232,336 and 4,240,110 describe detection of irregularities in crimped fiber. EP Patent No. EP0284630B1 titled “Method for detection of surface defects”, which relates to a method for inspecting the surface of a moving metal. EP Patent No. EP0691273B1 relates to invention to an automated inspection system for inspecting packages to verify the presence therein of a product being packaged.
Indian Patent Application No. 340/CHE/2012 titled “Small size irregular object grading machine” discloses a grading machine comprising rotating drum with simple thru holes and using alternating current to supply to the electromagnets, but the current makes the grading machine more time consuming, and the machine uses composite light being thrown on the object of interest making imaging systems of the invention less efficient in analyzing surface anomalies of the object of interest for grading operation.
Different prior art documents described hereinabove related to different grading machines and processes for such grading provide many advantages for effective grading of any small or large sized objects of interest. However, these inventions of prior art exhibit many disadvantages or drawbacks pertaining to grading of small sized, irregular objects such as the machines and related processes of grading have complex mode of operation, less number and variety of objects that can be graded, less time-efficient, not fully automated thereby labor-dependent, and imprecision due to small and irregular sized objects etc. making these inventions less efficient for rapid and accurate grading of any such object of interest.
The present invention addresses the need to develop an improved grading machine and a process for grading small sized, irregular or uneven objects rapidly, more accurately and grades maximum number and variety of objects with enormous precision. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved, intelligent grading machine and related process for grading small sized, irregular objects, wherein such machine and grading operation using such machine is rapid, electronically controlled, labor-efficient and effective in grading maximum number and variety of objects precisely.